Sie7e
by zape
Summary: Gluttony, sloth, greed, wrath, envy, lust, pride. The seven sins the Fourth Espada feels for his prisoner.
1. Gluttony

_I don't own Tite Kubo's characters and I hope you like it. If there are mistakes, please, tell me. It's the first time I write en English, so I hope you'll like it. Thank you!_

**Chapter 1: Gluttony**

Orihime was sitting in the couch, lost in her own thoughts. From time to time she looked to the sky, but she didn't know what for; there, it was always night. She was tired of looking to the false stars; she was tired of everything. She couldn't stand it more and she didn't know what to do. Even if she wanted to, she knew she never would destroy the Hogyouku and, if she tried to do it, Aizen would discover her immediately. Who knows if he had already noticed it? If she carried out her pathetic plan, he'll surely attack her friends. And that was something she'll never allow. Especially for him.

The sound of the door woke her up from her fantasies. She saw immediately one of the guards carrying the luxurious tray, full of food she hated. But this time was different; she'd no longer obey anyone. She refused to follow their orders.

"There is your food" said the guard.

The girl looked at him without saying anything, even without agreeing. Her look was cold and inexpressive; maybe she was starting to seem like her captor more than she imagined. The only difference between them was that, while he was prepared to follow orders until his death, she preferred to die than to obey.

Because of that, when the guard had gone, the girl opened the dishes and looked carefully the food. In fact it wasn't so bad, but she was disgusted by thinking that there was something she actually liked, in that place. So she took the dishes in both hands and, one by one, threw the food down the window. She didn't even taste it, hoping the sand of the desert will cover the aliments. Ulquiorra would register her room in vain, in case of suspicion. Her plan was perfect; in a short period of time, she'll die of inanition without raising any suspicions.

At night she repeated the same operation, but, that time, she tasted the food. She didn't stuff herself with it, only bit it. Orihime decided to leave some dishes full of aliments, to hide her intentions, and, by chance, Ulquiorra didn't notice anything.

"I'm glad I don't have to threaten you to eat" said the Fourth Espada, without receiving any answer from the girl.

She was going mad. Even if Ulquiorra's presence was kind of her way out, she had decided to stop talking to him. She didn't want to see him anymore. She didn't want anything.

Some days later, Orihime felt she had lost weight and, even if it sounded weird, she was glad of it. Maybe that was the first time, since she was there, that something had turned out the way she wanted. Soon she'll achieve her purpose.

Since then, the young girl desired more frequently lunch time to arrive. In a short period of time, she had developed some infallibles norms of behavior which, following an order, managed to trick everyone in Las Noches. However, the redhead girl didn't keep in mind the big mistakes it could have had.

Espadas didn't come out of Las Noches frequently, especially since Aizen had started to design his big offensive. However, sometimes they liked to take a walk at the outskirts, even if they did it only to change the routine.

"I think you are going to be removed of your duties, Ulquiorra" said Szayel, founding the Fourth Espada in the corridor.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just walking in the desert when I found something really interesting" answer him, throwing Ulquiorra a small pot with sand inside it. It seemed it contained something more.

"What is supposed to be this?"

"Food remains. Founded in the sand, that is just below your prisoner's window. Strange, don't you think? How is it possible for a simple human woman to avoid the guards and the Fourth Espada? Who knows; maybe she's more interesting than I thought…"

When he turned his head, The Eight Espada discovered he was alone. Ulquiorra didn't wait the sentence to be finished, because he immediately moved outside the fortress. There, his eyes stood wide open when he realized Aporro's provocation was true. Even if they weren't very clear, food remains were covered by the sand of the desert.

The Fourth Espada couldn't express with words what he felt. It was the first time someone mocked him that way. Not only that, but also he had being eluding Aizen's orders without knowing it. Luckily, he hadn't realized it yet. But there wasn't any problem; soon, the girl would understand what meant to contradict his creator.

That night, as always, Orihime waited the guard to come in. However, when the servant came out, Ulquiorra got in and closed the door behind him. The redheaded girl didn't expect that, why was he there?

"Eat" he ordered, fixing his eyes on hers and crossing his arms.

The girl paralyzed. He couldn't be suspecting anything; that was impossible! She was completely sure about her plan; he couldn't have discovered her… Or maybe yes?

"I'd prefer doing it alone" suggested her.

"Eat" repeated him.

That time, Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the girl's body, understanding how right Szayel was. Orihime had lost much weight and, even if she tried to hide it, the dress' chest was too baggy. Ulquiorra wasn't going to tolerate that; no one had ever made fun of himself that way, because, if someone would have tried it, he'll surely end up dying. However, the Espada couldn't finish the girl's life, so he'll make sure to make herself understand that lesson for her whole life.

"I don't want right now" answered her, lowing her gaze "Maybe later…"

"Eat now" repeated him, for the third time.

"No" refused Orihime, facing him.

"OK."

As soon as the Espada disappeared, he reappeared with some straps in his hands. Orihime started to frighten for real, so she got up of the chair. She imagined what Ulquiorra was planning to do with those instruments and wasn't going to accept it. When the girl got up, Ulquiorra moved behind her, put her hands on her back and pushed her towards the window. There, he forced herself to look through it.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I don't know what's down there? OK."

Immediately, the Espada took her to the chair, where he sit and tied her with the straps. When he finished, Ulquiorra grabbed her chin and approached her dangerously; then, he took a spoonful of the first course.

"Until you don't learn how to behave, I'll make sure you don't disobey an order again. Open your mouth."

Seeing the girl wasn't going to obey, the Espada blocked her nose, forcing her to open her mouth. The girl started then to move and scream, but Ulquiorra didn't mind covering her nose as long as he could fulfill his duty. Aizen wouldn't get upset for a stupid like her.

"Let's start with the second course."

Orihime stood reluctant to obey him, so she spat the food. However, Ulquiorra was reaching the limit of his patience; he finally changed his method and started suffocating her with his own hands. The redheaded girl turned quickly red and started to cough, while she desperately tried to get rid of his hands.

"If you really don't want to die, why don't you eat? It makes no sense."

Orihime was starting to have serious problems, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to change his expression even a bit. When tears started to run down her face, she gave such a kick that she knocked off the stray.

"That's not good. Now, I'll have to ask for another. If you don't want to die this way" concluded Ulquiorra, touching his nose with hers "it means you'll eat when you are told to and what you are told to."

The, Ulquiorra freed her of the breathlessness. Orihime, when she finally started to breathe again, fell on the floor and started to cough and try to recover herself. She was a mess; there was food all over her face and clothes. Obviously, the floor wasn't much better after the kick she had given.

"Guards will bring another tray right now and, from now on, I'll supervise all of your meals. You don't have election" ended him, before leaving.

Understanding finally her situation, Orihime couldn't hold back her tears y started to cry. The only sign of firm determination she had had was over. She didn't know what to do; she'll be more useful being dead, but she had to stay alive. In any of the cases, she'll cause big problems.

She couldn't have imagined it, but Ulquiorra was still outside, listening her screams and crying. An incredible feeling of triumph overwhelmed him, mixed with Orihime's pants.

**Chapter 1. End**

_That's it! What do you think? Well, first of all I'm a Spanish writer, so my English is not very well (I always need a dictionary for almost every words!). I'm also a translator of English and French fics to Spanish, but this is the first time I translate one of my own fics to English, so I don't know who is it! I'll appreciate if you tell me if there are any mistakes (that's the only way to know a language, I think!) and I'll like to know your opinion of the story, too. The original (in Spanish) is already finished, so you can check it at my profile, if you want. See you in chapter 2!_


	2. Sloth

**Chapter 2: Sloth**

Since that accident occurred, Orihime made sure to eat everything each time a new meal arrived. She didn't want to live it again; she didn't want Ulquiorra wanting to kill her again. Probably, if he repeated it, he'd arrived till the end and, as he had said, she was afraid of the death. She didn't want to die. She had arrived there believing to know her fate, but she was totally wrong. She was a stupid.

As strange as it may seemed, as time passed, Orihime started to relax with the Espada. Ulquiorra was the only person whom she could talk to, even if he said mere monosyllables. She was starting to get used to him, but maybe it was too soon to confess or accept it, so the girl decided to keep that for her.

However, he knew it. He felt it. He noticed that the intruder, as days passed by, desired his company, even if she tried to hide it. Humans were very strange creatures; in that kind of situations, they could try to bond themselves with someone, even with their own captors. They were mad.

"I don't want any more".

"Don't make me force you to eat it. Finish it."

Ulquiorra had spent so many days supervising her meals that he already knew that the girl's plaints were vain attempts to keep his attention on her, to try to have a conversation with him. But he ignored her; he didn't want to get close to her more than the strictly necessary. He wasn't in the mood.

Seeing the girl obeyed him firmly, Ulquiorra started to reduce the surveillance. Even sometimes he stopped doing it during her meals. In his opinion, she didn't need so much vigilance any more. After all, she was locked in a room from where she could not escape, so the Espada decided to use his time in better things.

Orihime wasn't silly and she knew why the Espada didn't approach her as much as before. Even if she was right, she couldn't imagine what Ulquiorra could be doing in such a deserted place. He might spend his time in his room; for him, Las Noches was his home and he was not a prisoner in there. However, she started to miss him. What was happening? The girl was starting to feel a strange bond towards him, even if it wasn't reciprocal, but she didn't know why.

Days passed by and Ulquiorra didn't visit her. Orihime thought about stopping eating again, but that would be too much obvious and childish, so she dropped the idea. If only he went to her room, once a day…

The sound of the door awakened the girl, who startled. At first, she thought it was the Fourth Espada, but she deduced it wasn't him. The distrustful redheaded girl didn't open the door at first, but she ended up doing it.

"Hello, little pet…" greeted a female voice.

"Are you awakened? Do you want to have fun with us?" asked her friend.

The redheaded girl started to shiver when she recognized those voices. They had to be Loly and Menoly, the obsessed arrancars with Aizen. Since she had arrived to the fortress, those women hadn't approved her, but, thanks to Ulquiorra's presence, they didn't dare to do something to her. Probably they'll know that the Espada hasn't visited her for days and had taken advantage of it. If only he was there. Ulquiorra…

"You should go" suggested Orihime "Ulquiorra will arrive soon."

"Do you think we are idiots?" asked Menoly "We know that he comes here less and less and he has not showed up for days."

"Exactly" added Loly "We have a lot of free time and you are Aizen's little pet so we have been watching you. I think we could profit to play a bit, what do you think?"

Orihime was paralyzed; she could hardly speak.

"I… I don't want to play right now" answered, looking behind her "I was sleeping and…"

"We would have awakened you, anyway. The important thing is that we want to have fun with you, so your opinion doesn't matter" corrected Menoly.

"But…"

"Shut up!" screamed Luly, approaching the girl and slapping her "Do you think that you can complain about something, only because Aizen has taken you here? You're such a stupid!"

Quickly, her friend was amazed and both of them lied down Orihime. The arrancar looked at each other, smiling, while the redheaded girl was completely frightened.

"It's so easy that I feel really excited" said Menoly "Where do you think we should begin?"

"What do you think" answered Loly "I'm sure Aizen has taken her because of her hidden "virtues", so let's check them."

"Enough! Stop!"

The girl's screams couldn't pacify her bullies' anxiety. Then, the blond one started to hit her in her face, while the dark-haired was taken her off her clothes.

"Look, Menoly! She has better body than us!"

"That's true. Bitch…" answered, hitting again the girl.

"Well, don't worry. We're going to destroy her so much that not even Aizen will use her again as his sexual pet. When he sees her again, he'll leave her in the desert, for sure."

Both girls started to laugh while they kept on their plan. Just when they undressed Orihime completely, they stopped hitting her face and started knocking her on her chest and her stomach, trying to cause her more pain. Orihime felt completely hurt, sick and wounded, but, for some strange reason, she could not scream. She felt it would be useless; nobody was going to rescue her and she'd end up provoking them more. It was better to let them having fun.

"Damn it!" shouted Loly "Why don't you scream, bitch?"

"Well, she's sobbing" explained Menoly "Maybe she likes us doing this; that's why she isn't saying anything."

"Ha, ha, ha! You're probably right. Listen… What do you think about touching her… hidden treasure?"

"What?"

"This" answered Loly, glancing Orihime's crotch.

"Wait, Loly" stopped her Menoly, before doing anything worse.

"What do you want?"

"Not there. Anywhere except there. Imagine what would happen to us if Aizen discovered it…

"I don't care!" said the dark-haired girl. "I'm sick and tired of this whore not complaining! If we hurt her there, she'll yell like a crazy bitch!"

"I said not! Anywhere except in there!" shouted the sensible one.

"Okay. You asked for it."

Before lowering her glance, the blonde one startled with Orihime's shouts and cries, while she was grabbing her hand. Even if she could not see it perfectly, Menoly realized that, at speed of light, Loly had broken two of her right hand fingers.

"Are you insane?" asked the girl "We said we would only hurt here in places her uniform could cover."

"She has pissed me off. It'd better going now, before this bitch's shouts take someone else's attention.

Both girls left when Loly pronounced that words, but not without taking Orihime's clothes with them. The girl stood there, naked and lying on the floor, waiting for someone to rescue her.

In the meantime, Ulquiorra was in his room, looking at the clear desert through the window. Unintentionally, he was still thinking about her. He had been doing that for days. Since he had stopped visiting her, he was thinking. What the hell was going on with him and that stupid woman?

"Excuse me…" said one of the guards of the palace.

"What is it?" asked the Espada, ignoring the fact that the guard didn't knock the door.

"It's about the prisoner…"

"Has something happened to her?" asked the impassive Espada, imagining the answer.

However, the doubts that the guard had when he answered and the time he took to do it raised an unknown fear inside Ulquiorra. Without letting the servant to finish his explanation, the Espada moved immediately to the girl's room; there, in the doorframe, he stood perplexed, without moving, looking carefully that dreadful picture.

"U… Ulquiorra…" whispered the red-haired girl, on the floor.

He stood paralyzed, fixing his gaze on the girl's naked and seriously wounded body. He didn't need to approach her to see that she was feeling pain in one of her hands, but he did it to confirm his suspicions. However, he didn't expect to see two of her fingers broken.

She hadn't seen him yet and he, for some strange reason, didn't want her to do it. Why not? She was his prisoner and couldn't throw it up to him, right? No. There was something more. He had disobeyed Aizen, he had not accomplished his top priority. But, even if it sounded weird, in that moment he didn't give a shit for Aizen's reaction. The only thing he could care of was that woman who, because of his laziness, had finished in that state. And what was more bewildering about the situation was that Ulquiorra didn't know how he could manage to look her in the eyes, since that moment.

**End of chapter two**

_Hi! How are you? Chapter 2 is up! What do you think about it? Well, now that I see the whole story I think the chapters maybe seem bit short, but I had the idea of making a short and shocking story, where things happened fast. I also wanted a dark story, because I think it could suit more with the pairing. What do you think about this chapter? Damned Loly and Menoly… When I saw the chapter when the attack Orihime I think they could have hurt her even more, so I wrote this chapter thinking about those extreme circumstances. I hope you have liked it! See you in chapter 3!_

_Oh, have you read Ulquiorra's special oneshot? Damn Tite Kubo, we want him back!_

_**Safuruu**__: Hi! Thank you for your review! There were only a couple of mistakes? I thought there'd be more! :D. It's really hard writing in English, but I need to improve it and I think this is a good exercise. And Ulquiorra is so… perfect! Well I think it's one of the most complex and different characters in Tite Kubo's universe and I think he should have explained his past and way of thinking a bit more… But I also think Tite will make him reappear, explain it all and make us happy! :D. Thank you for reading!_

_**Phantom105**__: hi! Thanks for telling me about the "…". I didn't know it was different in English, so I think it should have been really weird when you read it, sorry! Thank you for encouraging me and I hope you've liked this chapter too! See you in the next one!_

_**TooLazyToLogin**__: hi! Thank you! I hope you've liked this chapter too. I think it's harsher than chapter 1, so I hope you've really liked it and really hated Ulquiorra and Loly and Menoly for what they have not done/done. See you!_

_**Anonymous**__: Hi! Poor Orihime, I'm making her suffering a lot… I don't know if sh'ell be bulimic but now she must hate everything and everyone. Hope Ulquiorra help her… Bye!_

_**jigoku-kage**__: hi! Thank you! Sorry for updating so late, but I'm very busy with exams and college . I hope to translate next one soon! Bye!_

_**Jaden Quientes**__: Hi! Thank you for the message! I'm glad you like my story and translation, even if there are a few mistakes. I hope you've liked this chapter too. See you in the next one!_

_**InoueR0x0**__: Hi! Thank you! Have you read it already? Well, I hope continuing it when Ulquiorra reappears in the manga (because Tite HAS to make it). So I hope you've liked it entirely and thanks for reading it!_


	3. Greed

_The characters are Tite Kubo's. It's an english translation, so feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes. Thank you!_

**Chapter 3: Greed**

How much time had it been since that incident? She didn't know. Night and day only existed there artificially, so, in fact, nobody had a clear concept about time. Of course, she, the newly arrived, the stranger, was who less understood that.

Ulquiorra was resting in his bedroom, thinking. It was hard for him to understand it, but the first moments he saw her he neither know how to react nor what to do. He was paralyzed. It was as that situation overcame him. He eventually reacted, for her sake and took her and put her on the sofa.

It was only an instant, but the shivers and horror he felt when he saw her naked, seem to last forever. Her physical and moral wounds only helped to intensify that feeling. It was like an uncontrollable force took control of him, of his mind and begged him to do what someone like Nnoitra would have done in his place. However, instead of letting those disgusting thoughts to drive him mad, he decided to act.

"U… Ulquiorra…" whispered her, when she felt his presence. She barely could open her eyes, but she knew it was him. Who else could had been?

Ulquiorra forgot immediately those ideas when he felt a trace of relief in her voice. How could he felt all that in so little time? It made no sense.

"Woman" he called her, after covering her with a blanket. "Who has done this?"

"…"

Typical of her to not accuse the ones who had left her in that state. Then, Ulquiorra realized how ridiculous was his question; on one hand, he already knew the culprits and, on the other one, she'd never accuse anyone.

He was about to no tell Aizen about what had happened, but he was forced to do it. The bond that tied them together was stronger than everything else in the world, so he couldn't lie to him. Aizen in person had obliged him not to do it.

"I see", said Aizen, after hearing Ulquiorra's short speech.

The Fourth Espada waited his creator's decision like a prisoner waited his death sentence. Which prize will have to be paid? Losing his rank? He could endure it. Getting lost in a parallel dimension forever? He could endure it. Not being her guard anymore? He could… No. What was happening? Of course he could endure it. It was a mission like the other ones and if his God wanted him to abort it, he would do it, as he did with all kind of orders.

Then, why did he feel that way? No. he couldn't let anyone else becoming her guard. It was _his_ mission. It always had been and Aizen couldn't change that all of a sudden. Even if he couldn't do anything to change it, he didn't want to even think about it. Who will protect her, if it was not him? Nnoitra? Grimmjow? Impossible. Both of them would do something horrible to her, much faster than those whores.

He was the only one who could accomplish that mission. _It_ was his. _She_ was his. No one else's.

"You have made a huge mistake, Ulquiorra. I'm not totally sure if you're capable of keeping her vigilance."

"I know, Lord Aizen".

"However, it seems that her reiatsu changes when our guest is with you. She relaxes. That's why I think there's no one more suitable to accomplish this task than you. Although", he clarified, "you won't have a third chance".

He didn't need it either. The pet was Aizen's as much as his, so he won't fail never again.

"That will not be necessary, Lord Aizen".

But Orihime didn't keep in mind her guard's sick instinct of protection. Certainly, her powers recovered her physically, but the physiological wounds didn't disappear. She was far away, crazy. She was sadder and more sluggish than always. And Ulquiorra saw it. And, without knowing why, that attitude broke his soul more than anything else.

The girl neither rebelled nor tried to talk to him. She had neither hopes nor desires of dying or living. If her powers depended on her mood, she would had been a mere human long ago.

Why didn't she tell him what she felt? Why didn't she try to vent on him, like she did most of times? She seemed like a doll, lacking emotions and almost immovable. Orihime wasn't like that; she was the girl most energetic and trustworthy in the whole universe. Then, why did she not react? Why did she torture him like that?

"I see your wounds are completely healed", pointed Ulquiorra, at lunch time. Silences were so unbearable that it had to be himself the one who broke one of them.

"Hmm" whispered her, not clarifying if it was a positive or negative answer.

"When I ask you something, you must give me an answer, woman".

"Hmm", repeated her without looking away from the window.

Unsatisfied of the poor sentences, Ulquiorra approached her. He fixed her eyes directly; they were inexpressive. They didn't show either joy or sadness, grudge or forgiveness. The Espada had learned that emotions could be also known through glances, but that one was completely perplexing.

"Aizen… hasn't removed you from your duties, after what has happened?"

"That is not your concern", answered Ulquiorra as coldly as he could, although finding it really hard.

"I see. Then… do you think that he'd listen to me, if I asked him to do it?"

Ulquiorra didn't understand what she was trying to say. Was she suggesting that she wanted someone else being her guardian, that she wanted to dismiss him? No, impossible. He would never allow it.

"I do not think that Lord Aizen will allow you to bother him with such a nonsense."

"It's not nonsense", explained the girl without looking at him. "I want someone else to occupy your place."

Ulquiorra found it harder and harder holding himself back, so he finally approached her, without touching her but cornering her. Then he desired for a moment being right there forever; having her that way only for himself, letting her no escape.

"That is bullshit. I am in charge of your subsistence in Las Noches and no one else can take my place", said the Espada almost in a whisper, really close to her ear.

"Then…" kept her saying, but with a different voice, almost touching. "Then, why didn't you save me?"

She hit the nail on the head and, for once, Ulquiorra couldn't find anything to say. She was right. She was totally right. He had been unable to protect her, to look after her when she most needed it. One more second and she would be dead. _Dead_. The very idea that this could have happened destroyed his soul, if he ever had.

Without knowing what else to say, Ulquiorra approached her even more, touching his chest with her back, resting his hand on the window's frame.

"And that is why I am the only one in here that can be your protector. You were indeed about to die once, but I swear on my life that it will not happen again. This mission is above everything else, even above… Lord Aizen himself. And just because of that", concluded, getting closer to her ear, feeling her shuddering, "I am the only one that can take care of you. And you can only be mine."

Without realizing why, that explanation satisfied Orihime completely. So much that she even managed to get part of her eyes' glow back.

Before her touch awakened the most despicable of human instincts in him, Ulquiorra moved away and went away, leaving her in a sea of doubts.

"U… Ulquiorra", muttered her, trying to stop him.

But Ulquiorra neither turned nor answered her, leaving her alone to eat. However, he didn't stop thinking about her for a second. In fact, while he was going to his bedroom, he couldn't stop thinking that, if he ever had the minimal chance, he would open her a hole in her chest and put a Cja Negación inside. That would be the only way yo keep her safe from everything. The only way to be entirely his.

**To be continued**

_Hi everyone! How are you? God, I'm so sorry about taking so long to translate this chapter. I've been really busy with work, Spanish translations, fanfics, fansubs, books… that I almost completely forgot about this story. But here is finally chapter 3! How has it been, did you like it? I really hope so. I think I've created a crazier Ulquiorra and a mentally unstable Orihime, but I love them this way. I think this couple is so dark, so visceral that they really could become like this if they were together. It's like they felt something really passionate that only existed between them. If you find any mistakes, please feel free to correct me! _. It's hard to translate something from Spanish to English, but I hope I'll improve with time and experience. So, see you in chapter four!_

_**nypsy**__: hi! Yeah, they're disgusting. Unfortunately, we have no Tsubaki here, but I don't think Ulquiorra will let things like this. Thank you for your review and see you in next chapter!_

_**Safuuru**__: hi! Well, I think Ulquiorra has finally understood that he has to accomplish his mission and he cannot get distracted, in a really hard way. But I hope he makes them regret what they have done to his Orihime… even at the risk of his own life. We'll have to wait and see! Thanks for your review!_

_**Ulquishinee**__: hi! Thank you! It was my intention to create this sensation, so I'm glad I've made it. I wanted to be a really destructive picture for Ulquiorra, to traumatize him and make him understand what he is starting to feel. Thank you for your comment!_

_**anony**__: hi! I'm so sorry for taking such a long time, but it's finally here. I hope you've liked it. See you in chapter four!_

_**Phantom105**__: hi! Yeah, there are some things that I don't really understand, but I hope to keep improving. Thank you! I hope you've liked this chapter and the next ones!_

_**Black Diamond07**__: hi! Well, it could fit perfectly. I think there's not only one sin for each chapter, but a mix, even if there's one that stands out. But I've prepared something harder for the wrath, so I hope translating it quickly! Thanks for your reviewª_

_**Accounclozed**__: hi! I'm so sorry, but I'm back. Hope you've liked it!_

_**Guest**__: hi! I'm sorry for taking so long, but it's finally here. Hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
